


Butterfly kisses

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: ....Callum was not satisfied with her answer, and he forced her upright to look him in the face to her sudden confusion. “ We can’t do this anymore… “





	Butterfly kisses

Butterfly kisses.

 

Callum left them along her jawline to trace her cheek, rosey and flushed from the sudden display of affection that came from her long time companion. The two were sprawled out together, tangled like a knotted rope beneath a wisteria. The petals danced along the gentle breeze and touched their skin, leaving a sweet aroma to dazzle their senses. A soft smile crept along her lips as his fingers wound themselves through her silken ivory hair, his thumbs paying special attention to run across her braid with care.

 

This was sheer bliss. The two of them together like this in a moment of pure relaxation as they escaped the business of their daily activities. Life became so political, so full of meetings and peace gatherings. As a prince, he found himself often with bags beneath his eyes and longing for her embrace as she returned from Xadia. And Rayla? Always going to and fro, between their great nations as she introduces elves to human culture, and humans to elf culture. She took pride as a protector of the dragons as well, and with their chaotic schedules they found less and less time to just be together for the sake of being together.

 

Nothing, however, could interrupt these special moments. They would sneak away, hands clasped firmly together as they avoided guards, and especially King Ezran. Their misadventures became a game to them, often scheming and planning on their next great getaway. And even if it were just for a day, or a few hours, these moments were deeply cherished within the hearts of these two young lovers.

 

Callum took in a deep breath, exhaling softly as his back rested against the strong tree. He seemed rather nervous, his heart skipping several beats and catching the attention of his beloved. She just wouldn’t let that go either, and she looked up at him to catch a glimpse of something in his eyes that would clue her into his sudden anxiety.

 

“ Cal? Is everythin’ ok? “

 

He simply wrapped his arms tighter around her and let out a light chuckle, his fingers finding her face to trace the markings down her skin. “ Of course, nothing could make me happier than this. “

 

She pouted, lifting a brow as she took his hand. “ Now I know that’s not true. “

 

Callum was reminded of why he loved her so much. She always knew just what to say, and always knew when something was amiss in his life. She always supported him in all that he did, and she knew the deepest workings of his heart like no one ever had or will again.

 

“ Well… Ray.. we have been doing this for years. This sneaking off to see one another and get away from all of the noise. You’re always having to move from place to place and… “ he paused and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, seeing the crows feet forming beneath her violet eyes, “ …I can see just how tired it all makes you. “

 

Rayla buried her face into the crook of his neck, her fingers busy tracing the patterns of the collar of his shirt. “ You are worth all of it, ya don’t have you worry about me, I promise. I live to see you. “

 

Callum was not satisfied with her answer, and he forced her upright to look him in the face to her sudden confusion. “ We can’t do this anymore… “

 

Suddenly, her heart was the one pounding as the color drained from her face. Was she prepared for this? Was she ready to hear those tragic words? Was he truly going to throw away all of the moments they spent together? Her mind was racing, and her lip began to tremble. “ Callum… “

 

He felt her shaking, and he quickly reached into his pocket to remove a finely crafted ring, a carving of a dragon wrapped around to reveal a precious amethyst. “ Ray, I don’t want you to keep doing this. So, marry me? Then we won’t have to anymore. “

 

There was an explosion of emotions that overtook her. Tears stung her eyes as she punched his shoulder, causing him to flinch and react accordingly. Yet before he could protest she had her lips firmly locked against his, and he could feel the tears touching his face. When she pulled back, flustered and calm once more, she allowed him to place the ring on her finger before he pressed a loving kiss on her temple. “ So? “

 

She smirked and her forehead met his gently, “ I thought you’d never ask. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 This was a gift for kuno-chan on tumblr~


End file.
